


Arms Tonight

by NeriusObscurus



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: I Tried, One Shot, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeriusObscurus/pseuds/NeriusObscurus
Summary: A feral scientist has a panic attack i guess....
Relationships: Dr. Alto Clef/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Punctuation and proper format i dont know her..
> 
> Eliza:they/them  
> Francis:he him

It was a warm summer evening at "the lab" and Elizabeth Kith was stiting in the small living area of their office debating in their head whether they should clean up they stared in disappointment at a stack unfinished paperwork when they heard the door open. There standing in the doorframe was none other that the local detective Francis Wojciechoski Elizabeth stared giving a awkward wave as a form of welcome he smiled and walked in closing the door behind him .

"How was your day love ?" He laid his hat and coat on Elizabeth's desk Eliza in response shrugged he nodded siting down next to them leaning on Kith's shoulder . They stayed like that for hours occasionally shifting until Francis ended up laying on their chest Eliza liked the weight it calmed them they hummed gently in contentment it was good to be close with someone they closed their eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

It was pitch black when Elizabeth opened their eyes their breathing quickened Eliza struggled to remember the breathing exercises Francis taught them as distressing thoughts washed over them what if they weren't alone what if the doors unlocked what if one of their "experiments " escaped what if - they didnt even notice that they were crying or the stirring of the man above them. The first thing Francis heard when he woke up was the unfamiliar sound of crying (that wasnt his own) he looked up his eyes slowly adjusting to the low light "hey .... hon??" He put a hand on Elizabeth's cheek Eliza looked up at the ceiling "kithy? " he moved his hand back .

He knew that Kith had problems with the dark just as he has problems and he knew that these nights where never easy for them he sighed lost in thought when he felt a hand apon his he smiled Eliza was in the process of calming down he rubbed their palm in gentle circulars motions "you alright darling" he whispered up at them they hummed a yes and wrapped an arm around his chest he pet Elizabeth's head ruffling their fuzzy scalp as Eliza muttered a goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest non school related thing ive written


End file.
